LODoesGames
"DYOM is dead shit." ―Post-mortal LODoesGames about DYOM LODoesGames or "LOD" (mutual codename by intelligence agencies) is an unidentified living or post-mortal object or creature that has the form of a human being, whom it formerly was. It can reportedly speak, emote and inherits all the basic social abilities as a normal human being. It is subject to highly classified intelligence agency missions operating within and outside the borders of the United States. "LOD is a new kind of specimen to mankind as he appears in the form of a human but has abnormal and supernatural powers that are beyond the reach of anything that government-backed science can currently explain" is the official statement by government officials. LODoesGames has been declared a threat to national security and is under constant investigation. His current whereabouts are unknown to the public eye. History Life Before "Death" LODoesGames was formerly an ordinary citizen of San Andreas who was attending Switzerland College in Los Santos, but it is unknown where he used to live exactly after he moved to the United States from Latvia. His associates used to be linked to representatives of the Kovas & Co community. KCO, however, claims to not have any information regarding the post-mortal LODoesGames whom the government is trying to investigate. The community states that "he died during the war and that's it", which is a direct reference to the former Dario War which took place all over San Andreas. LODoesGames was a member of the cause which was directed against Dario's antics, but he was reportedly killed in action during conventional warfare. First Sighting Approximately a few months after the Dario War, first rumors surfaced and presumed governmental investigations were initiated upon hearing of the first sighting of a human-like creature but with abnormally bright, white glowing eyes in the Kuržeme region of Latvia, the original home of the long-gone LODoesGames. An unknown photographer took a picture of him when the back-then unidentified creature approached a stream of light under a lamp in the street, uncovering his full physique. He was presumably dressed in the very same clothes that LODoesGames died in back in the Dario War and had a P90 personal defense sub-machine gun in his arm. After the photographer successfully took a picture of LOD in the dark, the creature ran away and was lost in the cover of the night. He was never seen in the area again. Famous Theories The Dima Encounter The post-mortal being of LODoesGames to this day has links with the Kovas & Co community. Rumors have surfaced that it is possible to summon the creature from "hell" (a seperate dimension in which LOD now resides in) and have him interact as a normal human being. The very last practice of this interaction is rumored to have taken place after an accomplice of the KCO community, Dima (more known as DimaGamer), spoke out against his parents online and said that he hates them. LOD was then somehow summoned by other members of the community and he appeared for a few brief moments to intimidate and scare Dima because of what he said. Pro-Russian Politics in Latvia LODoesGames still has strong political ties with the government of Latvia and a certain politician named Nils Ušakovs, who is a representative of the self-proclaimed pro-Russian political and cultural campaign in the country. LOD was known to absolutely despise this politician and his followers, therefore certain theories indicate that LODoesGames is actively trying to assassinate Ušakovs or at the very least remove him from power. Targeted by Vladimir Putin Political experts and theorists alike have been drawing conclusions towards LOD being a threat to national security of the Russian Federation. Vladimir Putin has made vague statements in the past regarding this "terrorist" who has been causing violence on Russian locals in the Republic of Latvia. As the sole representative of the Russian community abroad, it is believed that Putin offered millions of rubles to any person, group or paramilitary force that can take down LOD and bring him to Kremlin for interrogation. LOD has already been charged with international acts terrorism and public violence.